Future Times and Past Times Crossed
by Usagi Yuy Briefs
Summary: I'm sorry I don't have a computer anymore, but as soon as I get a new one I'll start updating my storys. Thanks to all of your reviews.Formally called ‘Times Crossed’ Two Trunks? Two Pans? What's going on? You'll have to read to find out. PT
1. Prologue > Hope Lost

Warning: If u don't like Trunks and Pan fan fiction. Then u should leave now. Fair warning.

**Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. So don't sue me.**

Authors Note: Dawn and I wrote this together. So I can't take all the credit. We won't write any more if no one likes it, but if you do just review it and we'll try to write more. 

**@}---}--}---------------------------------------------_  
  
_**

_Future Times and Past Times Crossed_

Prologue Hope Lost Authors Usagi Yuy Briefs and Dawn 

****

**@}---}--}---------------------------------------------**

Her thoughts were racing as they ran to the lab where Bulma was. She stumbled over a piece of the ceiling that had fallen as the earth quacked around them. Her sensei looked over his shoulder and yelled for her to keep up. When they reached the lab they found her under a pile of ruble. They run to her to fine that she was still alive, but barley.

"Okasan!" her sensei screamed. Bulma opened her eyes slowly to see the worried face of her son. "It's alright." She whispered softly, looking from him to her adoptive daughter. "Remember what I taught you. I won't be going with you. Our family is waiting for me." "Bulma-mama!" I said as I felt tears falling down my face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm so tired." She said softly. "Vegeta?" She whispered as her body went limp in her son's arms. Trunks gently placed his mother's body on the floor. He turned to his student and grabbed her hand. "We have to go!" He said softly as silent tears ran down his face.

Pulling her toward a hidden door, that only Bulma, Trunks, and I knew about. "But what about Bulma-mama?" I said chokingly as I tired to pull back. "Theirs nothing we can do now." He said in a hopeless voice. "She's gone." When they enter the room through the hidden door the lights flickered and a menacing voice cackled "Why if it isn't the last of the saiyan's" and then every thing went black.

**@}---}--}---------------------------------------------**

Well that's it for now. Sorry it's short.  Please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 1 > What? Two Trunks and Two Pan...

Usagi and Dawn walk in to the room, with Vegeta and Trunks on either side of them.

**_Usagi: "Thanks to all who have read and reviewed our fic."_**

**_Dawn: "But to continue the fic we'll need more reviews please."_**

**_Both Vegeta and Trunks give death glares._**

**_Vegeta: "You had better review, Usagi's and Dawn's fic, or you will not live to regret it." (Continues to glare)_**

**_Trunks just nods his head in agreement._**

**_Usagi and Dawn both glare at the royal saiyan's and then continue on with the announcements._**

**_Usagi: "We don't own Dragon Ball Z. So don't sue us."_**

**_Vegeta: "And if you do sue, I'll come hurt you."_**

**_Trunks: "If you don't like Pan and I together. Then you should turn around and leave. Before you get hurt."_**

**_Dawn: "Would you two stop threatening our readers? You're going to scare them away!"_**

**_Vegeta and Trunks smirk._**

Usagi: "Oh, I give up. Dawn and I wrote this together, so I can't take all the credit. Lets get on with the show. Ooops! I mean on with the story."

@}---}--}---------------------------------------------  
  


Future Times and Past Times Crossed 

_Chapter 1 What? Two Trunks and Two Pans???_

_Authors Usagi Yuy Briefs and Dawn_****

**@}---}--}---------------------------------------------**

"Ka  -  Ma  -  Ha  -  Ma  -  HA!" "Final Flash!" The sounds of explosions rang through out the clearing as Vegeta tried once again to prove that he was the best. "Vegeta!" yelled a voice that made Saiyan's tremble. "You had better not mess up my yard, you know what happened the last time." Vegeta stopped in midair, his eyes going wide in horror, as the events of last week played through his mind.

"Baka Onna" He growled, "I was just about to beat Kakarot!" "Yeah, right Vegeta" she mocked, "and I'm King Vegeta in a dress." Several snickers and coughs were heard as she walks out of CC **_(That what I'm calling Capsule Corp. it's shorter. I Know I'm lazy)_** and stopped in front of her mate. "Onna, how dare you insult the saiyan's royal line?" "You really don't want to go their Veggie-Chan." Bulma said in a dangerous voice, with a glare that rivaled his own. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, as if deciding wither or not he did want to go there and then sighed.

He promptly landed, glared at her and then smirked. "When are we going to eat?" He demanded, "we've been here for 2 hours and I'm hungry. If I don't get something to eat soon I won't be responsible for what happens." "Soon, Veggie-Chan soon." She laughed as she turned around and headed back towards CC. "It's not easy feeding 5 demi Saiyan's and 2 full saiyan's all at the same time." "Well, hurry up!" Vegeta growled, "If I don't eat soon. I'm going to start killing people." "That's it, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, making all the Saiyan's whimper and hold their ears. "YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!!!" He growled and looked as if he was going to say something else, but then he saw her face and decided against it. Growling he went and leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, muttering about the injustice of it all. **_(LoL Injustice he he you get it…………*sweat drop* you have to be a Gundam Wing fan to get it ok back to the story.)_** Ten minutes later, dinner was ready and saiyan's were scuffing down food like there was no tomorrow. The human's of the Z-gang had their own table, having learned long ago **_(at the expense of a few broken fingers)_** that it wasn't wise to come between a Saiyan and his food.

Once everyone had there dinner, they decided to go back to sparing. **_(With out messing up CC yard, of course.)_**  Vegeta and Goku once again took to the air and Trunks decided to start a fight of his own. "Hey, Goten" Trunks yelled, "Ya, want to spar?" "Yeah" said a cheerful Goten, sporting his usual goofy Son grin "but this time I'm going to win." "You wish!" Trunks scoffed, arrogantly. They walk off and both dropped into, a fighting stance. Goten through the first punch, nearly hitting Trunks in the face, but he dodged and through a punch at Goten's side. Who dodged and tried to hit Trunks again. This went on until  
they grew tired of it and started throwing ki blasts. While all the male saiyan were fighting, the woman of the group, **_(except Pan who of course was watching the fighting)_** were all gossiping about the latest news and what they had been doing since the last reunion.  
 

As swiftly as it had started all the fighting stopped as two familiar ki's appeared out of nowhere. "What the Hell?" Vegeta demanded glaring in the direction of the ki's. "Tousan what's going on?" asked a ten-year-old Pan breaking the silence, "Why do I feel another Trunks and me?" That was the question running through almost everyone's mind. "What does Pan mean by that?" Bulma demanded, "And why did you all stop sparing?" "Chill out, Bulma!" Krillen answered, since everyone else was to busy trying to figure out what was going on. "Two seconds ago, we felt two ki's appear that are nearly identical to Trunks and Pan."  

"Identical to Trunks and Pan, huh?" Bulma ask in a curious voice, "You don't think it could be Mirai Trun-" a crashing sound cut Bulma off and seconds later everyone was rushing to wear the sound had come from. They arrived to see what looked like the smoking remains of a spaceship scattered across Bulma's precious front lawn. Looking around they noticed a banging sound, as well as, the other Trunks rising ki coming from the largest piece of the rubble. While the other Trunks's ki seamed to be increasing, the other Pan's seamed to be decreasing. Before anyone could move, the door to the spaceship exploded and out came an older version of Trunks, who was holding, what was obviously an older version of Pan.

"Pan! Wake up!" He screamed franticly, as he tried to wipe the blood off her face with his hands. "You've got to wake up. You can't leave...me." Ignoring the blood, he nuzzled his cheek against hers. Fell to his knees and began rocking her back and forth. He was crying by now, shacking his head, as if to deny that she was hurt. Suddenly, he looked up to see the Z-senshi staring at him. His eyes widened in disbelief and hope. "Kassan?" He whispered, staring at Bulma for a few seconds. Then as if remembering wear he was he shook his head and started screaming. "Okasan! Why are you just standing there?" he cried, "You got to help Pan! She needs a tank." He struggled to his feet, took two steps, and he to blacked out.

**@}---}--}---------------------------------------------******

That's it for this Chapter. Please! Read and Review. Laterzzzzzzzzz! 


	3. Chapter 2a > A Sensu Bean, Flashbacks, a...

**_Usagi, Dawn, and Bra were all gossiping about boys, when Pan walked in._**

**_Dawn: "Yeah, Trunks and I went to a club last night. He is so hot."_**

**_A peon hearing this Pan's ki sky rocked._**

**_Pan: "HEY, WHAT WERE YOU DOING GOING OUT WITH MY TRUNKS?"_**

**_Usagi and Bra were trying to hold her back, while Dawn stammered for a reply._**

**_Dawn: "I...I was tal…talking about Mir…_****_Mirai Tru…Trunks, P…P…Pan. _****_Mirai _****_Mirai _****_MIRAI!!!!!!"_**

**_It took a few seconds to register what Dawn had said before Pan calmed down._**

**_Pan: "Well, why didn't you just say _****_Mirai, Dawn? You can have _****_Mirai, but Trunks is MINE."_**

**_Dawn: "Ok, Pan."_**

**_Usagi: "We were about to start the fic, so here are the announcements."_**

**_Dawn: "We would like to thank everyone who read and review our Fic."_**

**_Usagi: "We don't own Dragon Ball Z. If we did, we wouldn't be here writing this. We'd be spending our money." _**

**_Bra: "Enjoy the fic. Hey, you guys want to go shopping?"_**

**_Usagi, Dawn, and Pan: "Yeah!!!"_**

****

**@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Future Times and Past Times Crossed_

_Chapter 2a A Sensu Bean, Flashbacks, and a Betrayal!!!_

_Authors Usagi Yuy Briefs and Dawn_

****

**@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hells going on?" Gohan demanded. As he watched what, appeared to be Mirai Trunks and a future version of his daughter, fall to the ground. Vegeta ignored him, looked at Goku and nodded. Understanding this silent communication, Goku got up and followed Vegeta to their two unconscious Mirai relatives. With a gentleness that surprised them all, Vegeta helped Goku slowly pull F. Pan from F. Trunks's death grip. 

Together they walked past a freaked out Gohan and into CC where Bulma was already waiting for them with a tank. "How is this possible?" Gohan asked, as he and Bulma looked into the tank they had placed Pan in. "Mirai Trunks told us that in his time I died, when he was 13." 

"That's because its not Mirai Trunks, brat!" Vegeta grunted, as he laid F. Trunks on a Bio Bed. Bulma turned from the tank and began to run a scanner over F. Trunks. "Kuso!" She whispered, as she looked at her scanner. "Vegeta, turn him over!" She demanded, with a strained voice. Vegeta gave her a confused look, but did as she bid and then promptly had a cursing fit of his own. He held his, would be, son down while Bulma cut his shredded tank top from his body. 

"What could have done this to a Saiyan?" A horrified Krillen asked, as Bulma tried to treat the injuries on F. Trunks back. "He needs a tank, but the other Pans in there right now and if we took her out it's liable to kill her." 

"Pan…" F. Trunks mumbled, reacting to her name, "you can't take her.... Won't let you take her, too.... kill you." He began to thrash around on the bed, destroying his bandages and reopening his wounds. "Vegeta, hold him!" Bulma cried. As she raced to try and find a way to calm him down. 

"Where's a sensu bean, when you need one." Bulma muttered. Suddenly, as if by magic, a hand appeared in front of her holding the very thing she had ask for. Not caring where it had come from, she snatched it and forced it down F. Trunks throat. Almost instantly, half the burns on his back healed and he flared into SSJ **_(that's short for Super Saiyan-jia if you didn't know)_**. "Won't let you have her!" He screamed, his eyes feverish. He blasted Vegeta off of him and jumped from the bed. "Haven't you taken enough from me already!" 

"Trunks?" Bulma asked, as she tried to walk towards him. "STAY BACK!!!" He screamed, his mind replaying her death. "YOUR DEAD!!! YOUR, ALL DEAD!!!" He glared at them all and then froze in horror as his gaze stopped on Marron, who was standing in front of the tank that was holding Pan. 

It was just a second, but it was all Bulma needed. She motioned to Vegeta and Goku to grab him, as she injected him with the sedative. "NO!!!" He screamed, as his eyes went blurry. He slumped to the floor as his mind began to torturer him with visions of the past.**__**

****

**_~*`~*`~*`~ Trunks Dream a.k.a. Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

"Damn!" I screamed, as I pushed a few strands of Lilac away from my sweat soaked face. Barely, dodging the ki blast that Goten tossed at me. As much as I liked my hair, I knew I needed to cut it. It tended to get in my way, when sparing and was a pain to brush out in the mornings. To tell you the truth, now that I think about, I'm not really sure why I haven't cut it yet. When did I stop cutting it, again?

 It was right around the time, when Bra and Pan had that sleepover and I just happened to be passing by their room when they were talking about..........No stop right their. Don't go their Trunks. The fact that you heard Pan say that she liked guys with long hair has nothing to do with the fact that you've let yours grow out. "Kuso!" I cursed again, as another of Goten's ki blasts came to close for comforted. Dad was goanna kill me. He threw another one and I got mad. 

"That's it!" I cried, blasting into SSJ. No more messing around. Goten smirked as he to blasted into SSJ and we began anew. The sparing was so intense that we almost missed the strange ki's that were suddenly radiating from Kami's Lookout. "Do you feel that?" I asked, stopping in mid punch, my fist inches away from his face. Goten took my pause as an advantage, and sent me flying to the ground. 

"Goten!" I yelled, as I got to my feet. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" "Ummm.... sparing?" He said, placing his hand behind his head and giving a nervous laugh. 

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head toward the Lookout. I could only assumed, that he had finally noticed the weird ki's. "What is that?" Goten asked, his face serious for once, as we stood their trying figure out what to do. "I don't know." I said, biting my lip. "But I have a bad feeling about it." 

Ever since Goku, Pan, and I had returned from space. Panny and I seamed to have this ability to sense when trouble was coming. It wasn't much, just a feeling, but everyone had learned fast **_(When the first Alien had come and demolished several cities)_** that it wasn't wise to ignore these warnings. "I guess that means we need to go to the Lookout." Goten sighed, his eyes becoming hard as he readied him self for a fight. 

"Yeah, I think we better." I stated, rising into the air. "Tousan, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien **_(Tenshinhan)_**, and Chousue are already halfway their." Goten flew up to join me and together we began to race to the Lookout.

Suddenly, the air began to heat up, and the world exploded into fiery inferno of heat, and fire that blinded me, and threatened to through me to the ground. "Goten!" I cried, hoping that he was all right. "I'm here!" He called, next to me, as he to force himself to stay in the air. "I think theirs a cave over there about five yards from here. It should supply some shelter if we could just get there." 

Together, we struggled to Goten's cave and settled in to ride to ride out the rest of this, whatever this was. Five minuets later, it was over and we tentively peaked out of the cave. "Kami-sama! What was that?" Goten demanded, fear and astonishment warring in his voice.

"I don't know." I answered, my eyes narrowing as I reached out my senses, trying to find the ki's of my loved ones. Mentally, I counted them in my head as my senses passed over them. There was Bra, Pan, and Kassan at CC. Their ki's were fluctuating, but for some reason I knew they were all right. 

My senesces extended over the earth and I felt Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chousue, and an angry Tousan, but then what else is new? When is Tousan not angry? Backing my ears, I reached for a place that I knew I didn't want to reach for. I closed my eyes in pain as my fears were confirmed. The Lookout was gone. Which meant Dende was gone. Witch meant the Dragon Balls were gone. 

"Hey, I don't feel Piccolo's or Dende's ki's anymore. Do you?" Goten asked. "You don't feel them, because they're dead and now that Dende is gone, so are the Dragon Balls." I answered him, sadly, still a little shocked about what was going on. 

"You mean Piccolo and Dende are dead and we can't bring them back, cause the dragon is dead?" He asked, in confusion. "Goten no baka, I mean the dragon balls are gone, Dende's dead! There are no more Dragonballs!" I yelled, in his face. "Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" He asked with his usual goofy Son grin. 

A moment later, his grin died as what I had told him sunk in. Suddenly, the world didn't seam like such a hopeful place anymore.

**_~*`~*`~*`~End of Trunks Dream a.k.a. Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

****

"TOUSAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE…. please!" The other Z senshi watched their expressions a mixture of curiosity and horror, as the tormented demi saiyain thrashed around in his restraints and called for his father. "I'll kill you for this!" He promised, darkly. Sounding like Vegeta, when he first came to earth. "I'll kill you all!"**__**

****

**_~*`~*`~*`~Another Trunks Dreams a.k.a Another Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

**_            ~*`~*`~*`~ _**_2 years after the first flashback** ~*`~*`~*`~**_

"TOUSAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE…. please!"  I heard myself scream. Tousan wouldn't like it. I knew that. Time and time again he had stressed that I was the "Prince of all Saiyan's" and that I must never show weakness. If you show weakness he told me no matter how small the enemy will exploit it. They will use it against you and in the end everything you were trying to protect will be gone. 

Dimly, somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the others echo my screams with their own "Vegeta no baka" and "Vegeta", but for some reason I couldn't care. This wasn't happening. As far as I was concerned, it was a nightmare that I would soon wake up from to see my Tousan standing over me in his blue spandex suite demanding that I get up and train with him.

"Kamikaze" I heard, Gohan whisper his face looking as if he were lost in a memory. "No way to defend." His voice snapped me out of my delusions and suddenly I realized this was real. Never again would I wake up to hear my Kassan and Tousan arguing. Never again would I see the soft looks that he gave us when he thought no one was looking. The Dragon balls were gone. 

If he died…………….Something inside of me snapped at this thought and I could feel the rage building and forcing my ki to a higher level. "I'll kill you for this!" I promised, trying to make my voice sound like my Tousan's when he was angry. "I'll kill you all!"

I powered up to my highest level and readied my hands for an attack.  FFFFFIIIINNNAAAALLLL………………I began FFFFFFLLLLLLLLL my voice cut off in mid attack as I felt strong arms go around my waist and a hand firmly placed over my mouth. Enraged I began to thrash around and scream muffled obscenities as I felt the energy from the attack leave my body. The hand was removed from my mouth and I had just a second to wonder why? Before, I realized my Tousan's ki was gone. It was over. My Tousan was gone. Life would never be the same again.

"Let me go." I whispered, to the arms still holding me, my voice cold and detached. "LET GOOOOOO! THEY KILLED TOUSAN. THEY HAVE TO DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I went SSJ2, but no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. "Trunks!" I heard a voice say. "If you attack now all you will do is get yourself killed!" "I don't care. LET GOOOOOOOOO!"

"Trunks, if you don't care about yourself, then care about it for Bulma!" The reasoning voice said. My struggling ceased at my mothers' name. How was I going to tell her? How was I going to tell my Kassan, that my Tousan, the love of her life was gone?

**_~*`~*`~*`~ Later Same Day ~*`~*`~*`~_**

"He's gone, isn't he?" Kassan asked, as soon as we walked in the door. Tears bleared, my eyes and I nodded my head. "It's not true." She whimpered, as she started to fall. I caught her and she began to beat her small fist against my chest. "No it's not true. Not my Veggie-chan, Trunks. He said he wouldn't leave me."

"Kassan, I…I." My voice trailed off, as I looked up helplessly at Gohan and asked, " How long?" Gohan looked at me puzzled, his eyebrows raised, as I held my crying Kassan close and all but glared at him. "How long are we going to put up with this? How long until we do something. First they killed Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Then they killed Chousue, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, 18, and now Tousan. What's next, Gohan? You, me, or Goten? Were all that's left! If we die, they win! They'll take Bra and Pan and They'll…" I stopped abruptly, seeing the glare coming over Gohan's face at the mention of Pan.

"They won't take them!" He glared, his eye's flashing blue-green and lightning began flash around him. "No one is going to take them!" He stated, in a deadly voice. "No one!" "I hope your right, Gohan." I said, pulling my Kassan closer and beginning to rock her. " I hope your, right."

**_~*`~*`~*`~End of Trunks Dream a.k.a. Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

**@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's part A of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!!! Laterzzzzzzzz!**


	4. Chapter 2b > A Sensu Bean, Flashbacks, a...

**AN: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. Please Review!!!**

**@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Future Times and Past Times Crossed_

_Chapter 2b A Sensu Bean, Flashbacks, and a Betrayal!!!_

_Authors Usagi Yuy Briefs and Dawn_

****

**@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kassan, I…I." F. Trunks mumbled the words as the Z- senshi tried to figure out what could of happen to the F. Trunks and the F. Pan. "Tousan…"

**_~*`~*`~*`~Another Trunks Dreams a.k.a Another Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

**_         ~*`~*`~*`~ _**_5 years after the second flashback** ~*`~*`~*`~**_

"Oooooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-cccccchhhhhhhhaaaaaannnnnnn!" Goten's desperate and anguished scream echoed of the mountains and I held my ears trying to block out the sound. He was dead. Gohan was dead and that meant that we were the last. "Oooooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-cccccchhhhhhhhaaaaaannnnnnn!" He screamed again and I felt his ki began to increases along with my fear. "Goten!!!" I cried, and a weird sense of deja-vu washed over me as I raced to him, grabbed his arms and forced them behind him. "Goten, calm down!" I demanded, remembering being in this same situation with Gohan, when Tousan died. "I know it hurts and I know you want revenge, but you have to calm down!"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" He raged. "GOHAN'S DEAD. I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" I yelled back. "You don't have a choice. We have to think about Bra and Pan. What do you think would happen to them, if we went off and got ourselves killed?"

"Bra and Pan…" he whispered, his body stiffening, as some of my words got threw to him. "That's right." I told him. "We've got to get Bra and Pan some place safe, if we don't…" His body relaxed and his ki decreased, and I wearily let him go. "Bra and Pan…" He said again, exhaling. "Bra and Pan." He turned away from me an began to walk towards our current hideout. Taking one last look at the space where Gohan had died, I sighed and turned to follow him.

**_~*`~*`~*`~End of Trunks Dream a.k.a. Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

"Gohan…Ha…Have to…calm…dow…down…Goten…." F. Trunks whispered, as his head rolled back and forth on the pillow.

**_~*`~*`~*`~Another Trunks Dreams a.k.a Another Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

**_         ~*`~*`~*`~ _**_4 years after the third flashback** ~*`~*`~*`~**_

Stealthily, I stalked into the living room. Where my unassuming victim waited. Hefting my weapon, I snickered to myself, as I watched her, watching an old Anime on the T.V. Poor girl, I thought smirking. She has no idea what's in store for her. Silently, I walked up to her, brought my weapon to bear and waited for the fire works. I wasn't disappointed.

"Tttttttrrrrrrrruuuuunnnnnnkkkkkkkssssssssss" She screamed. Jumping up from her chair and begin to chase me. "THAT WAS COLD!!!"

"That's the idea." I laughed, dodging her shoe and trying to get away. "Really. Panny," I snickered, dodging her other, well-thrown shoe. "Resorting to throwing shoes. I thought you were better than that." Suddenly, another shriek sounded and I knew that Goten had gotten his target, too. Smirking, I watched as an equally laughing Goten raced between Pan and I, followed by a sopping wet Bra.

"Mission Accomplished!" We stated, together in monotone, imitating one of their favorite Anime characters. Together, we raced threw the door and in to the dinning room, the girls hot on our heels. "Did they just…"Bra started. "Make fun of Heero?" Pan finished, deadpan. "They did!" Bra answered. "Then they must be punished!" Pan stated, evilly. "No one makes fun of our Heero!"

I looked at Goten stunned, as they broke the chase and went into the kitchen. "G…G…Goten," I ask, my voice full of apprehension. "Where are they going?"

"Beets me!" Goten shrugged, glaring at me. "This was you stupid plan."

"Kuso…there's no telling what they'll do to us." We stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to do, until a throated cleared behind us. Startled, we turned around to see two emotionless faces, with two guns pointed at our heads. "Omae o Korosu!" They stated, in unions and fired.

"Hey!" Goten cried, opening his mouth to let some of the liquid go inside. "OH! Gross, Bra!" He yelled, as he tasted it. "What did you shoot at us?"

"Not the hair, Pan!" I screamed, already feeling the slimy stuff drift down my scalp. "Not the hair!!!" They continued to fire, till they ran out of ammo. We stood there, shell shocked, the undulated dish soap sliding down our faces, as they giggled. Hearing a strange noise, I turned to Goten, only to see him hiccupping bubbles. Slowly one drifted over, popped on my nose and their giggles exploded into laughter. "Goten no Baka!" I cried, my eyes full of playfulness, that hadn't been there in years. "What did you do that for?"

"Do you think…hiccup…that I…hiccup…enjoy…hiccup…hiccupping bubbles?" His eyes, mirrored mine and together we turned on the girls. We begin to stalk towards them, when some familiar hated giggles filled the air.

"You guys haven't changed at all!" a silvery voice stated. Goten and I didn't waste a minute, together we jumped in front of the girls and fell into, nearly identical fighting stances. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice easily falling into the dangerous tones that my father had used. "Oh, you don't remember me?" the voice pouted. "I'm hurt!"

"Marron," Goten spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it unobvious?" She tisked, as she stepped into the light, turning her head from side to side. "I'm here for the girls." Goten's face got even darker and I felt Pan, shiver behind me. "You won't get them!" I stated, my voice as cold as I could make it. "No one is going to take them!" I shivered, as a stray memory of Gohan saying almost the exact same thing to me filtered threw my mind. "Oh, poor Trunks-chan!" Marron said, her voice laced with fake concern. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. No idea at all."

I gritted, my teeth and glared back at her. "You can't beat us, Marron!" I sneered. "You can't beat us and the only way you'll get to them is threw us." Goten nodded, echoing my statement, but fear raced threw me when she smirked. "Your right!" She laughed. "I can't beat you, but they can." She moved out of the doorway, revealing two deceptively beautiful creatures. "Kuso!" I cursed, feeling Pan's hand seize mine in horror. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"YOU BIT*H!!!" Goten cried, pushing Bra further behind him. "We would have helped you. You where our friend. WHY?"

"It's simple, Goten!" She stated, as the monsters moved into the room and began to fight. "I had to make a choice. It was them or me? I choose me." He cursed again and together we fought the fight we knew we wouldn't walk away from. Ki blast after ki blast was thrown around the room, as Bra and Pan clung to each other trying not to get hit. A scream rang threw the air and I heard what could only be Pan's anguished voice call after it. "Bra!" She cried. "No!" I turned, my head franticly and found myself soaring across the room towards them. Goten turned too but, continued to shoot ki blasts as he did.

"Bra…" he whispered, as he saw her prone body. "BRA!!!" He blasted, strait threw SSJ level three and went to four. "BRA!!!" He cried again and got in one good hit before he too was hit across the room, next to me. The creatures thinking they had won slacked off and gave Marron time to gloat. "You really should have listened to me." She stated, not noticing Goten crawling toward me. "All they wanted was the girls."

"Trunks," Goten whispered, when he finally reached me. "I want you to give me five minutes and then I want you to grab Pan and go!"

"What?" I ask, instinctively knowing what he was going to do. "You heard me." He glared. "But Goten…" I started. "I can't just¾"

"You can and you will!" He said cutting me off. "But…"

"Trunks," Goten sighed, his eyes momentarily going soft. "You have to go. Bra's…I can't feel her anymore. If she was still alive, I should be able to feel her." My eyes went wide as his words, suddenly dawned on me. "You…You bonded with her. You bonded with my sister!"

"Just like you bonded with my niece!" He exclaimed, his eyes going hard again. "I…I…"

"Trunks, wither you admit it or not it doesn't matter. You can deny it all you want but that doesn't make it any less true. I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Don't wait to long. Don't make the same mistake I did and wait to long to tell her."

"Goten," I started. He closed his eyes and began to stand up. "Five minutes, Trunks!" He declared, ignoring me. "Five minutes and then you go." I slowly made my way over to an out of it Pan, who was still trying to wake Bra up. "Bra…" She whimpered, shaking her shoulder. "Bra, come on. Wake up…You can't…you don't get to do this, wake up…WAKE UP!!!

"Oh, poor Panny!" Marron mocked, in a sweet voice. "Her little friend won't wake up."

"YOU!!!" Pan screamed, looking up her eyes turning silver and her hair began to spike. "This is your fault. It's ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Her hair began to flicker between black and silver, before finally settling on silver with golden flecks. "You…you killed Bra…" She whispered, her eyes going pupils. "You killed Bra and now…now I'm going to kill you!" With a smirk on her face that would have made my father proud, she pulled her hands back and began the attack her family had used for three generations. "Ka…" Marron's formally calm eyes went wide and her confident smirk seamed to melt off her face. "Wh…What…" She stammered. "Sh…she…can't…"

"Ma…"

"When…did she hit Super Saiyan?"

"Ha-Ma-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I watched in sick fascination, as Pan's blast momentarily stunned the aliens and then made its way to its true target. My world seamed to slow to a crawl and I could see Marron's petrified expression as Pan's ki blast blew up in her face. I can't really remember what happened next. I have a vague recalculation of screaming and Goten waving at me to go. My mind wasn't ready to process any of what had just happened. One of me childhood friends had sold us out. Pan had just turned in to a Super Saiyan. My best friend demanded that I leave him and my sister…my sister was dead. So it isn't really a big surprise that the next thing that I can clearly remember is flying away at top speed with a passed out Pan in my arms, from what had been the only happy place for us in a long time.

**_~*`~*`~*`~End of Trunks Dream a.k.a. Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

"Bra…Goten…NOOOOOOOO!!!" F. Trunks yelled, the demi saiyain was tormented in his dreams, as well as in his life thrashed around in his restraints. Screaming for his sister and best friend.

**_~*`~*`~*`~Another Trunks Dreams a.k.a Another Flashback ~*`~*`~*`~_**

**_         ~*`~*`~*`~ _**_2 years after the fourth flashback** ~*`~*`~*`~**_

"I'm so tired." Kassan said softly. "Vegeta?" She whispered, as her body went limp in my arms. Gently placing her body on the floor, I turned to Pan and prayed she couldn't see the horror in my eyes. 

"We have to go!" I said softly with silent tears rolling down my face. I grabbing her hand and pulled her to her feet. Taking her toward a hidden door, that only Kassan and the two of us knew about. 

"But what about Bulma-mama?" Pan said chokingly, as she tired to pull back. "Theirs nothing we can do now." I said in a hopeless voice. "She's gone." When we enter the room through the door the lights flickered and a menacing voice, I had prayed never to hear again, cackled "Why if it isn't the last of the saiyan's" and then I felt Pan go slack beside me.

I never saw the ki blast coming, until Pan had already got hit. Another one came flying towards me seconds later, as I tried to get to her. I wasn't fasted enough and felt pain shoot through my back as it hit. Going SSJ3, I dodged several more ki blasts as I made my way to her. Throwing her over my shoulder, I went flying through the door to the Spaceship-Time Machine that Kassan, Pan and I had built over the years.

Not taking the time to get strapped in, I hit the button that would close the door and told the ship the blast off. Right before we disappeared into the time-stream, we were hit by multiple ki blasts. A couple of minutes later, we were in the past several miles away from CC.

Heading towards it, as I assessed the damage of the ship done from the blasts. It was then; that I found out the landing gear had been the only thing damaged. Knowing that the landing would tear the ship apart, I pulled Pan in to my arms and braced for the impacted.

We hit the ground seconds later and got tossed around the ship like rag dolls, but my grip on Pan never loosened. When all movement ceased, I took the time to check Pan over, not caring about the pain in my back. After a tough check, I became aware of her shallow breathing and the blood gushing from her head.

Franticly looking around for the door, knowing I had to get her help fast, I blow it away when I found it. As quickly as I could I ran out and started yelling at her. "Pan! Wake up!" I screamed franticly, as I tried to wipe the blood off her face with my hands. "You've got to wake up. You can't leave...me."

Ignoring the blood, I nuzzled my cheek against hers. I was crying, as I fall to my knees and began to rock her back and forth. Shacking my head, I caught sight of feet a few yards away. 

My eyes widened in disbelief, as I look up to see my mother and the rest of my family staring at me. "Kassan?" I whispered, staring at her for a few seconds. I was in shock as all the deaths of my family and friends played through my mind. I couldn't lose Pan like I lost them.

That thought brought me out of my shock as; I realized that I was going to lose her if she didn't get help soon. "Okasan! Why are you just standing there?" I cried, "You got to help Pan! She needs a tank." I struggled to my feet, as spots swirled in my eyes. 

**_~*`~*`~*`~End of All Trunks Dreams a.k.a. Flashbacks ~*`~*`~*`~_**

My vision was fuzzy as I opened my eyes. When they cleared I saw that I was in the infirmary at CC, but the infirmary at home had been destroyed. 

That's when it all came back to me. My Kassan dieing in my arms. Escaping in the time machine with Pan, who was barely alive. 

Pan I thought franticly. I was search for her ki when I noticed a familiar ki in the room with me. The ki belonged to a traitor, who had gotten Bra and Goten killed. I looked over to see Marron leaning over the tank Pan was in and I went ballistic.

**_@}---}--}------------------------------------------------------------------_**

We thought this was a good part to end this chapter. We'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please review!!! Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


End file.
